Corpse Party
Corpse Party is a HTFF episode that is part of Specy Spooktacular II. Episode Roles Starring *Party Freak Featuring *Cuddles *Waltz *Giggles *Nutty *Celeste *Lumpy Appearing *Disco Bear *Mole *Flaky *Foxy *Froggy *Cryptie *Slender Loris (eyes only) Plot Teaser: In his house, Party Freak finishes off a bottle of soda when he hears a knock on his door. Going to his door, Party Freak opens it and finds a letter on the ground. Confused, Party Freak opens the letter and a smile appears on his face. THe letter is then shown to be a invite to a costume party. Later, Party freak is seen outside a spooky manor in his ghost costume and he happily rushes inside to find that a party is indeed going on. Flaky then enters the manor just after Party freak and as she walks forward, a trap door opens under her and she falls, followed by Mole who walks blindly into it. Party Freak spots a snack table and quickly gets himself some punch, cutting infront of Nutty. As Party Freak downs some punch, Nutty lets out a groan until someone grabs him and pulls him under the table. After he finished his punch, Party Freak spots Cuddles, Waltz, Giggles, Celeste and Lumpy dancing by a stereo and he rushes over to join them. As everyone is dancing, the lights suddenly go out and a scream is heard, followed by the lights turning back on and Cuddles being shown dead. Seeing this, everyone freaks out, except Party freak who assumes its part of the party and keeps dancing. Giggles and Lumpy rush to the front door and attempt to open it, only to have the trap door open and drop the down. Celeste runs for an open window and starts climbing out it, until the window slams shut and bisects her. Waltz congas towards another window and tries to open it, but he is grabbed from behind and has his throat slit. Soon, Party Freak is the only one left and he finnaly gets tired of the party and decides to go home, thinking everyone is faking dead, but like Giggles and Lumpy, he falls down the trapdoor. Party Freak is then shown to have landed in a large furnace. The episode ends with a shadowed figure appearing on the screen and letting out a luagh. Deaths #Flaky, Mole, Lumpy, Giggles and Party Freak fall into a furnace. #Nutty is killed by the figure (Not Seen) #Cuddles is beheaded. #Celeste is bisected by a window. #Waltz has his throat slit. #Disco Bear and Foxy are killed (Legs seen behind a table) #Froggy is pinned to a wall by a knife. #Cryptie is crushed into his helmet. Trivia #The title of this episode appears on a letter before it gets shoved into a mailbox. #Froggy (dressed up as The Mole) is seen once at the snack table and later stabbed into the wall. #Slender Loris's eyes can be seen on a picture in the manor. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Specy Spooktacular Category:Halloween